


Like the Ocean Meets the Shore

by rainstormdragon



Series: ATLA Smut [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Afternoon delight, And a Pleasure to Write, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Suki (Avatar), Cunnilingus, Era-Appropriate Contraception, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Multiple Orgasms, My God these two are dorks, Oral Sex, POV Suki (Avatar), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Sexual Intercourse, Sokka is a National Treasure, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top, all characters are adults, dirty haiku, holding hands during sex, safe sex, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstormdragon/pseuds/rainstormdragon
Summary: Sokka pays Suki a visit. Takes place 2 years after the end of the series.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865596
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	Like the Ocean Meets the Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @momo_peach on Ao3 and @katemgv on Discord for beta reading, and to the The Gaang ATLA Server in general for the original prompts, martial arts advice, and support.

When servants announced that Appa had landed in the courtyard, Suki had expected the Avatar, not over 200 pounds of muscled Water Tribe warrior crashing into her and sweeping her off her feet.

“SUKI!!” 

“Oof. Sokka! Can’t breathe,” Suki protested, laughing and throwing her arms around her ridiculous man. “What are you doing here?”

“Missed you. So much. Soooo much,” he said into her hair. 

“I missed you too. You didn’t tell me you were coming!”

“That’s why I’m the best at surprises.” He squeezed her again. 

“May I take one of my half-days now?” Suki asked, craning her neck to glance over at Fire Lord Zuko, who was trying very hard not to smile. A couple of the other Kyoshi Warriors were downright snickering. 

“If you must,” he said, lips twitching. 

“She must,” Sokka said very seriously. “We’ll catch you later, Fire Lord, ladies.”

“Sokka!” He had taken her hand and was pulling her down the hallway. He stopped and turned to face her. 

“You cannot write a man letters like that and NOT expect him to borrow the Avatar’s sky bison to race to your bed,” Sokka told her dramatically. “You have no idea what you do to me.”

Suki smirked. “Maybe I know exactly what I do to you and I’m doing it on purpose.”

Sokka just groaned. “You’re trying to kill me.” He resumed pulling her along with him down the hall. 

“You mean you didn’t like hearing about my dream?” she asked as innocently as she could, and got a strangled whimper from him. “Or about what I did when I woke up from the dream?”

“I’m going to show you how much I liked it. It may take all night,” he promised her. “Spirits, Suki, I didn’t know you could  _ write  _ things like that in letters.”

She giggled. “You poor sheltered boy. I should take you to the Royal Library and show you the Gardens of Pleasure scrolls while you’re here. They’re illustrated.”

“The Royal Library has dirty scrolls? Heh.” Sokka looked impressed. “That’s different than  _ letters _ , though. Letters are passed around to the whole family so everyone can read about what’s happening far away. I had to sneak away to read yours privately and I’m pretty sure  _ everyone  _ guessed why.” She could see a hint of a blush beneath his dark skin. 

They reached her room and she stopped him, unlocking the door and casually pulling off her leather armor and putting it on a stand. Sokka quickly began helping her, pulling off each glove and arm guard and kissing her wrists and palms as he did so. Those light brushes of his mouth sent tingles all through her. She unbuckled her belt with her weapons and hung it up neatly, along with her headdress, and he did the same with his own weapons belt. Then, finally, finally, he was kissing her. His mouth was hot and hungry on hers. She took his face in her hands and rose up on her toes to take control of the kiss.

Sokka moaned into her mouth and pulled her against him. Every time he came back to her, he seemed to have a little more height, a little more strength, a little more confidence, and yet underneath he was still the brave, adorable boy she had fallen in love with two years ago. 

“So beautiful,” he breathed when they parted for air. “I’ve missed you so much.” He leaned his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek softly. Suki let her hand wander to the front of his trousers and grinned as he arched his hips to press his hardness against her hand though the fabric. 

“Feels like you’ve missed me a lot,” she commented. 

Sokka made a slightly choked sound and ground against her palm. “I may have made the mistake of rereading your letter a few times on the way here.”

She began undoing the fastenings of his tunic, letting him see the frank admiration in her eyes as she bared his chest and ran her fingers over dark hair and lean muscle. Sokka squirmed, ticklish, as she trailed her fingers down his sides, and leaned forward to lightly bite at her neck in revenge. 

As he’d known she would, Suki moaned and clung to him, and he spent the next few minutes lavishing her neck and throat with tender kisses and nips until her knees were weak and her clothes felt far too constricting. He backed her towards the bed with only a few steps and then hooked a leg behind hers and tripped her, sending them both toppling onto the mattress in a move she’d taught him years ago. He grinned down at her, and she grinned back and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, yanking his mouth down onto hers for a long, involved kiss. She felt the shift of his muscles against her as he shrugged the tunic off his shoulders and then his forearms were on either side of her head, bracing himself to take some of his weight off of her.

Suki loved how he kissed her, how he savored her mouth in a way that was somehow both reverent and indecent at the same time. The quiet moans that she felt more than heard when her tongue slid against his, the way his breath caught when she dragged him closer. He was so completely and entirely hers, and she reveled in it. 

She reached up and pulled loose the thong that held his wolftail in place, running her hands through his hair and tugging it gently. He pressed his head into her caressing fingers, gasping as she scraped her fingernails lightly over his scalp. Reaching down, he began to work loose the catches and ties of her kimono with deft but urgent fingers. 

“Let me see you,” he breathed. “Let me touch you. It’s been so long.”

“Yes,” Suki agreed, toeing off her shoes and socks. “You need to do all sorts of amazing things to me, right now.”

“Amazing things, coming right up,” Sokka murmured, fumbling with the final knot and then, with a tug, pulling it free. He unwrapped her kimono and shifted to the side so that they could pull it off together. Suki tossed it across the room in a heap of green silk, wriggled out of the loose pantaloons underneath, and lifted her arms to let Sokka pull the thin slip that was the last thing between his hands and her skin over her head. He did so slowly, worshipfully, drinking in the sight of her. 

He pressed her back onto the mattress gently, his sea-blue eyes alight with anticipation. She smiled, pure happiness a warm glow in her chest. Sokka’s gaze flickered down over her body with what could only be described as wicked intent. Then he pounced, cupping the softness of her breast as he pressed his mouth to the sensitive curve of her neck and caressed it with his teeth. Suki arched into his touch with an encouraging moan and clung to him, digging her nails into the smooth skin of his back. 

With a patience that defied the urgent need she could feel in his body, Sokka worked his way downward slowly, tracing her collarbones with his tongue and teasing her nipples with sword-callused fingers. He murmured endearments into her skin, fragments of sentences marveling at her loveliness; he mapped the texture of her battle scars with his tongue. He caught each nipple in his mouth and caressed it with teeth and tongue, sucking on it until it was hard, tender point and Suki was squirming with pleasure and arching her hips to rub against him. He slid down further, kissed the undersides of her breasts and rubbed his face along the velvety contours of her ribs. 

Sokka tested his teeth against the lean muscle of her upper abdomen, making her gasp and then shiver as he blew cool air over the bites. He traced the womanly curve of her waist and stomach with a groan of desire, pressed his face to her stomach and just breathed for a second as if trying to put a leash on his own need. Suki ran caressing fingertips over his spine, and he shuddered beautifully. 

Then he slid down to drape her thighs over his broad shoulders, smirked at her, and bent to the task of driving her wild with his mouth. She still remembered how he had demanded she teach him to pleasure her this way too when she’d told him that she’d been with other girls before and what that had entailed. His intense determination to give her everything she liked was a pure delight. He’d learned this as quickly and enthusiastically as he seemed to learn every other skill. Suki let her head loll back onto the pillow and encouraged him with breathy sounds that she made no attempt to bite back. 

Gentle flickers of his tongue became longer swipes that resonated through her nerves like the pluck of harp strings. Gradually his mouth grew more demanding, licking deep into her over and over and moving up to circle lightly around her clit. Letting the pleasure rise gently and slowly until she thought she might go mad. She whimpered and ground herself against his face, seeking more direct stimulation, and she felt his laughter as his hands closed around her hips to steady them. 

“Someday,” he murmured, “You’re going to do that so hard you break my nose, and I will insist that you tell everyone how it happened, because I will be Proud. As. Hell.”

“Oh, yeah? You think you’re that good, huh? Prove it,” she dared him breathlessly. 

“Oh, you asked for it,” he said, and then his mouth was on her clit, and he was sucking and tapping it with his tongue at the same time. Suki forgot to breathe for a moment, then buried her hands in Sokka’s hair and let the sensations destroy any coherent thought. Her breath came in shaky, uneven gasps and groans. She could feel the approaching climax rising and swelling like a wave inside her. Her head thrashed, her hips trembling in his steady grasp. He swirled and lashed his tongue with wicked precision and slid two fingers deep into her, and every muscle in her body went taut as her mouth opened in a silent wail. 

She came in glorious, intense spasms, feeling more than hearing his groan as she clenched tight around his thrusting fingers. As her orgasm subsided to little shivers, he lifted his mouth from her but continued slowly and steadily thrusting his fingers inside of her. She moaned brokenly, looked up to see him watching her face intently, his other hand moving over his cock. She met his eyes, watched his lips part, still shiny with her wetness. Then she purposely clenched her inner muscles on his fingers, a silent invitation to go harder and send her over the edge again. 

“Tui and La, you’re so hot,” Sokka whispered. “You want more, baby? I’ll give you more. Make those pretty sounds for me.” He began to move his fingers in earnest and she rocked her hips against his hand. She could see his cock leaking, the swipe of his thumb as he spread the liquid over the head. He swallowed hard, and if their positions had allowed it, she would have nipped at the tendons of his neck. He was gorgeous. 

His fingers felt so indescribably good. He curled them inside her to find the spot that would make her cry out -- there,  _ oh fuck _ . He lowered his mouth and traced light circles around her clit again, and what before had not been enough was now almost too much, while she was still sensitive from her last orgasm. His fingers were merciless, plunging and twisting deep. She reached up and gripped the pillow tightly, needing something to anchor her. 

“Yes, oh yes, just like that,” she managed to say. 

Sokka’s hand on his cock was pumping feverishly now, and his fingers thrust and curled inside her, and Suki shouted and came apart for him once more. He followed her a moment later, gasping his release into the crease of her thigh, then slid slowly down and wrapped his arms around her hips, his face nestled between her legs. 

Suki lay limp and satiated for several minutes, arm thrown over her face, just remembering how to breathe. 

“Hey, you,” she said, prodding Sokka’s shoulder gently. “Come up here.”

“Not moving,” he said, his voice muffled. 

“Aww, c’mere,” she coaxed.

“Nope. I live here now.” 

Suki laughed. “I bet I have something that will change your mind about coming up here,” she said, drawing out her words teasingly. 

“Mmm?” 

“I went to the market with one of the women who works in the kitchens and she helped me find some local herbs with _useful properties.”_

“You bought … drugs?” He glanced up, looking like he wasn’t sure what to think about this.

Suki shook with silent laughter for a second, shaking her head. “No, Sokka, I bought the Fire Nation version of contraceptive tea, since carrot-thistle doesn’t grow here. Which means, if you make me a cup of this tea --” she pulled a packet out of the drawer of her nightstand and waved it at him -- “You can come inside me.”

“Really?” He looked up at her like a man whose birthdays and festival days had all come at once.

“Really.” She tossed him the packet. He snatched it out of the air, tucked himself back into his pants, and looked around for a teapot with almost comical eagerness.

“Ring a servant and ask for a pot of green tea and two cups,” Suki suggested. 

Sokka ended up drinking two cups of tea in the time it took her to make sure her herbs had fully brewed and drink the infusion down. Making a slight face and stealing the last sip of his tea to rinse the odd taste from her mouth, Suki reached out and took his hand. 

He looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes, smiled, and lifted her hand to his lips to kiss each fingertip, one by one. 

“You’re so perfect,” he said contentedly. “I have the most beautiful, brilliant, deadly girlfriend in the world.”

“Flatterer,” Suki said, smiling softly at him. 

“It’s true.” Sokka pulled her to her feet, abandoning the tea tray to take her back to bed. “I could write pages of haiku just about your breasts.”

“... I kind of want to read that now. Maybe I should request that for my next letter,” Suki playfully shoved him onto the bed, and he willingly fell. She unfastened his pants, pulled them off, and climbed on top of him. 

“Soft and silky smooth, 

Firm and sweet like summer fruit--

Perfect as the dawn,” Sokka improvised, running a finger along the curve of one. She blinked.

“That wasn’t half bad,” she admitted, rewarding him with a kiss. 

“One of my many talents,” he said proudly, pulling her back for a longer kiss. 

“Make me another,” she requested softly, pushing a lock of his hair back from his face. He looked at her for a long moment and spoke solemnly. 

“Seabirds ride the wind,

Turtle-seals ride ocean tides …

You should ride my dick.”

Suki shrieked with laughter and smacked him on the shoulder. “Sokka!” 

He smirked at her with a complete lack of remorse. “You know you loved it.”

“You are ridiculous and I love  _ you _ .” She kissed him again. 

“I love you too,” he whispered, sliding his hands down her waist and over her hips. Suki reached down, took his erection in her hand, and slowly slid onto it. Sokka gasped, his eyes not leaving her face, a hoarse whimper escaping his throat as she took the last inch inside her. 

Suki’s rocked her hips a little, letting her body adjust to his girth. She could feel him trembling. His heart was pounding so hard she could feel his pulse inside her. She opened her eyes and began to move. He put his hands in hers, palm against palm, fingers entwined, bracing her strength against his so she could set the pace. 

“Suki,” he breathed reverently. “Yes. Oh yeah. Suki.  _ Suki.” _

She moaned, finding an angle that hit all the right places in her. Spirits, that was good. Sokka arched up into her, bracing his feet on the bed to meet her thrusts with his own. She moved on him, each thrust driving a growing heat and tension inside her.  _ So _ good.

A fine sheen of sweat shone on Sokka’s skin now -- she bent and licked a bead of it off his throat, making him groan. The friction of their bodies chased away everything but the urgent need for more, and more, and more. Again and again, deeper and faster until his body was drawn tight under hers and his voice was broken and incoherent with need. 

“Baby- yes Suki yes - Spirits, please,  _ take  _ me, take me just like that,  _ fuck.  _ Need. Need you.”

“Mine,” she gasped, reveling in this, glorying in the way they moved together. 

“Yes, yours. All yours,” he swore. “Ahhh, please. I’m gonna - I’m - ngh, Suki, please -” He let go of her right hand, clumsily grabbed her hip. Suki reached down to touch herself as Sokka’s thrusts grew rougher and he throbbed inside her. A few strokes of her fingers over her clit were enough to push her over the edge with him. She cried out and clenched hard around him as he emptied himself into her, his head thrown back and his face transformed with ecstasy. “Fuck ... fuck,  _ yes! _ Suki!” 

The pleasure hit her hard and piercingly clear, and receded in slow, rippling waves. She ground hard against him as he shuddered beneath her. She whimpered and leaned into his touch when he reached up and caressed her face, his thumb brushing over her lips tenderly. Then he pulled her down to kiss him, both of them so breathless that it was more like panting into each other’s mouths than an actual kiss. 

“Mine,” Suki repeated with her one remaining brain cell, nuzzling his lips. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, stroking her hair, pupils still blown so wide the blue was barely visible. They stayed like that for another few moments as he slowly softened inside her. Then she shifted to let him pull out and nestled against him. 

Sokka groaned and buried his face in her neck. “Tui and La. That was amazing. You’re amazing.”

“Mmmm,” Suki agreed, stretching luxuriously. “Best girlfriend ever?”

“Best girlfriend ever,” he confirmed fervently, nuzzling her and making her purr. “Are you hungry?”

“That means you’re hungry,” Suki said, because she knew him. “Doesn’t it?”

Sokka looked vaguely guilty. “Yes?” She bit back a giggle. 

“I can probably ask them to bring us dinner in our rooms.”

“It’s not just, like, Zuko who’s allowed do that? We can get a whole meal brought to our rooms?”

“Yes, if we ring someone and ask.” Suki did not mention that you could ask for things to eat between meals too, or he would be ordering food every few minutes.

“We can have dinner here naked? Yes!”


End file.
